Nightmare
by Secret-Pass-Time
Summary: After a week of nightmares plaguing her night, Ichigo decides to take a walk in an effort to clear her mind, however she finds comfort in an unexpected place. Not sure whether to continue this or not, review and tell me if I should!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo bolted up in her bed, skin shining with a thin layer of sweat. Her panicked breaths the only sound in the silent house, the moon her only light source. Tears flooded her vision as a little sob broke through her lips. Such a thing as a bad dream shouldn't have bothered her but for some odd reason, it did. She stood on shaky legs and padded her way on bare feet to the door and slid through. She tip toed her way to the bathroom and turned on the light.

She splashed her face with water the same way she had done the days before. Nightmares had plagued her for the past week, every night she'd wake in tears and covered with sweat with no memory of the dream, only that it was terrifying. She told no-one, her parents would only worry but her nightmares and fears would be of no concern of Ryou, and revealing them to Akasaka or the other mews would be too embarrassing. No, she thought to herself. They're only nightmares, not real, not real. But then, why did she swear they were, the darkness could easily conceal any number of things, the monsters could go undetected until it was too late. She sat against the sink and mentally prepared herself to leave the safety of the light, safe bathroom to go willingly to the darkness' clutches. A deep breath later and she had launched herself from the room, down the hall and into her bedroom, switching on the light and sealing the door closed as she went.

Chest heaving from the sudden bout of exertion, Ichigo opened her window, allowing the cool air to reach every inch of her over heated body. She leaned out a little further, almost her entire torso was outside, breeze rustling her hair, the fresh air reassuring. She closed her tired eyes, resting them for a moment before opening them, her subconscious mind telling her to stay aware, adrenaline keeping her ready to get away from any monster that attacked.

She tried to lean out further but she was unable. She bit her lip as she decided to do something arguably fairly stupid. The cool air relaxed her, calmed her, so, with no further deliberation, she made her way to her dresser and pulled out a black skirt, long black socks and a light pink top. She put them on then slid her feet into a pair of black shoes then, with a little bit of sense, pulled on an oversized black sweater and pulled a brush through her hair. She grabbed her bag, putting in her cellphone, flash light and pendant and slid it over her shoulder.

She walked back to the window and stood up cautiously on the sill before taking a leap of faith.

"Cat DNA, don't fail me now!" She whispered. She landed neatly on a branch of the tree directly outside her window. Then, she proceeded to climb down. The street lights lit the side walk clearly enough that her flash light wasn't needed for this. Only when she looked back at her house did she begin to really think of her actions.

"A walk at night? What am I thinking?" She whispered to herself, mentally scolding herself for being so stupid. "But hey, I'm a Mew! But then, I'm a mew who's run out of her own room by imaginary monsters..." She sighed, resolving that since she was already outside, she might as well have her walk. She watched her feet as she went, shiny black shoes reflecting the orange red light of the streetlights.

It wasn't long before she found herself in the park, sat on a bench by a pond, the glossy black surface gleaming. She kept her hand in her bag, clasped firmly around her pendant as though it were her lifeline. Little tears still fell as the nightmare lingered, little flashes sticking in her memory. She was still sitting like that when a voice from behind her almost made her scream.

"Kitten?" Her tear filled eyes turned to land on a dark figure. She pulled out her flash light and turned it on the person, never looking away from him.

"K- Kisshu? I don't have time for this! I'm not in the mood for your games." He held his hands up in a way that told her he wasn't here to cause trouble.

"You're crying." He stated

"And...?" In an odd way, his presence was comforting. The fact that she wasn't alone left her less terrified.

"What's the matter?" This strangely nice behaviour unnerved her. His concern, however was touching. She considered telling him about the nightmares but could she really afford him thinking her weak?

"Nothing." She lowered the flash light and turned it off, putting it back into her bag once she was sure this wasn't some sort of attack. She heard him walk over to her and sit next to her on the bench.

"I may not be the brightest, Kitten, but I know when someone is upset." He wiped away a tear from her face before she batted his hand away.

"It's stupid."

"As stupid as going outside at night?"

"I was taking a walk to clear my mind, for your information."

"Clear your mind of what?" More tears left her eyes. "It's not like I'm going to tell anyone, you might as well tell me." She looked at him, those golden eyes making silent promises that he was sincere. Ichigo licked her bottom lip.

"It's been happening for the past week or so, I wake up in tears. I've been having nightmares but by the time I wake up, I've no idea what about. I'm afraid to go back to sleep so I've been laying awake every night after it. Tonight, I was just...I just...I..." Sobs took her voice away and she was startled to feel a warm arm wrap around her shoulders. For once, she allowed it. Kisshu noticed for the first time the thick purple bags under her eyes.

"Honey, you should go home. It's not safe here." A little laugh broke free.

"Says the alien trying to take over the world."

"You know what I mean." Ichigo shook her head. "No you don't know what I mean, or no you don't want to go home?"

"I don't want to go home. I don't feel safe there."

"Says the girl with the arm of the alien trying to take over the world around her." Kisshu wiped another tear away.

"That's different I've fought you before. I know I could beat you. But..." Ignoring the 'I could beat you' part, Kisshu tried to convince her to continue her statement.

"But what?"

"I don't know!" He held her closer and allowed her to cry into his chest.

"I know I'm not the person you need, but what if I came with you?" She looked up at him.

"Won't Pai and Taruto be annoyed with you?"

"They're always annoyed at me. Let's go." He stood and helped her up. "I'm going to teleport us there. Hold on to my hand." Ichigo decided to take his wrist in place of his hand. To take his hand seemed too intimate, which, considering she had just been in his arms, seemed stupid.

"Kitten? We're here." She must have spaced out as she realised that she was in fact in her room, still holding onto Kisshu's arm.

"Well, guess I'll see you next time we fight." He turned to the window, preparing to take flight when a little hand grabbed his wrist.

"Kisshu...um...would..." Ichigo wasn't at all sure how to continue but he seemed to get the message as he turned to face her again.

"I'll stay all night if you like." Fearing another tearful awakening, Ichigo nodded. He left the room, sitting outside the door while she changed into a clean pink nightgown. She retrieved him when she was done.

"You go lay in bed." She did as she was told, trying not to be alarmed when he turned out the light. She relaxed considerably when she felt his arms slide around her as he lay in her bed next to her. "Close your eyes honey." She did as she was told, pushing her head into his chest, ignoring the little voice scolding her for being so relaxed around the enemy.

"I should probably warn you, Kisshu, that if my dad sees you here, I cannot guarantee you will live."

"I'll take the risk, Kitten." A little giggle from Ichigo left Kisshu smiling as he slept, slightly fearing the next morning, unsure what power Ichigo's father must posses that Ichigo warned him of.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's eyes slowly dragged open at the sound of her alarm clock screeching at the top of it's little mechanical lungs. Beside it, a piece of her own pink paper lay folded over once. She picked it up, ignoring the fact that she was running late for work, and unfolded it.

_Kitten,_

_ Sorry for not waiting for you to wake up, had to leave. Meet me tonight. Same place as last night if you need me._

_ ~Kish_

Ichigo stared at the note for a moment.

"So last night wasn't a dream then? He was really here?" She mused out loud. She looked back to the note. It was reassuring yet it shouldn't be.

"Well, no time to dwell on it…" She told herself as she smacked her alarm clock and stood up. She picked out a cute dress, over the knee socks and a jacket before putting the note in her pocket and dashing downstairs and out the door, sprinting to the café without breakfast the way she always did.

"Late again?" Ryou asked as she passed him on her way to the locker room. She simply ignored him, her mind on other things.

As she tied her apron and left the locker room, a little voice piped up behind her.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! You dropped something! A note!" Pudding shouted out. Ichigo turned around quickly and made a grab for the little pink piece of paper. Mint got there first.

"A little love note from your boyfriend Aoyama?" She drawled.

"No! He is not my boyfriend! Give it back!" Ichigo snatched it back, folding it over an extra time.

"Why so defensive then?"

"None of your-"

"Ichigo!" Ryou shouted. "Enough of the arguing. What's this about?"

"Ichigo has a super special love note!" Pudding screamed, childish enthusiasm bubbling over.

"It is not a love note!" Ryou sneered at her as she shouted.

"Give it to me." Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"What?" She asked in a small voice.

"Hand it over."

"Uh…no?" She said in the same small voice."

"Ichigo…" He warned her without any threat. She looked around, searching for an escape route before promptly shoving the paper into her mouth, chewing and swallowing.

"…Idiot." Sighed Ryou as he walked away. Ichigo's legs went part way to jelly as she sunk to the ground, relief washing over her.

"Won't Aoyama be upset when he hears about this?" Mint teased

"It wasn't from Aoyama!"

"So you're cheating on him?"

"No! It was just a silly little letter from-" She clasped her hand over her mouth as Mint descended, looking more devilish than ever, really giving Pai a run for his money.

The rest of the day continued like that, Ichigo being harassed and interrogated over the mystery letter.

"Ichigo, I'd like to speak to you." Akasaka approached her silently as she mopped the floor. She nodded and followed him down a corridor into a little room, almost empty other than a sofa against one wall.

"The girls tell me you made a fuss over a letter, Ryou came to me grumbling about the fact that you ate it. Tell me, is something worrying you?" She looked at him, deciding whether to come clean about everything, the nightmares, the walk, Kisshu, and the letter. She thought for a moment.

"No, I'm fine." His eyes took on a caring appearance.

"Ichigo, if something is bothering you, understand you have many friends you can talk to. It's not healthy to keep things bottled up."

"I'm fine." She repeated, trying to look sincere. He sighed and nodded, guiding her out the door. She waved goodbye to him and Lettuce who was tidying up before heading into the locker room to get changed.

As she made her way home, the light began to disappear, the air taking on a devilish red colour from the streetlamps. She looked around, confident she'd see a monster chasing after her but there was nothing. No monster, no people, no anything. She turned to face where she was going and began to jog, then run, then sprint. Out of desperation, and the fact that it was closer, she ducked into the park and found the bench she had sat on the night before.

"Kisshu? Kisshu?" She whispered desperately.

"Not even ten yet and already you are here." She let out a sigh of relief as she found the golden eyes looking at her.

"I- I got scared." He smiled at the innocent tone to her voice.

"I can see that. Would you like me to take you home?" She nodded and grabbed his wrist as the air shimmered around them and turned to her front door.

"I'll meet you upstairs, your parents would wonder how you got to your room without passing them." She nodded as he disappeared.

She strolled into the living room and said a goodnight to her parents, taking two of the cakes her mother had baked that day, a little swirl of pink icing on each with her as she sprinted up the stairs.

"Wasn't sure if you liked them or not, but I brought you one too…" She handed one to the alien boy who sat so casually on her bad, reclining against the pillows. He took the cake curiously.

"What is it?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"You've been on earth for how long now?" She gave him no chance to answer. "This is cake! The yummiest, sweetest, most delicious thing on earth!" He took a hesitant bite and grinned.

"I know of one thing sweeter though," She didn't need to know his answer, the way he was looking at her, smirking, was enough.

"Kisshu!" She have his arm a little slap. He just gave a laugh and went back to eating his cake.

"So, if I'm going to be doing this on a regular basis, what do I get out of it?" He asked, absently licking icing from his fingers.

"Oh, of course you want something out of it! How about the fact I'm letting you sleep in my bed with me? And what about the cake? Isn't that enough?!" She whisper shouted, aware of her parent's presence downstairs.

"I suppose, but a little kiss once in a while wouldn't hurt!" He grinned at her as he said it.

"Shut up!"

"Guess not, then…" He said glumly as she pushed him out the door so she could get changed. Tonight, she decided on a pair of light pink pair of shorts and a matching top. She dressed quickly, aware of her parents' feet on the stairs. She yanked the door open and dragged Kisshu in by the back of his top, her hand sealed over his mouth.

"Goodnight" She said to her parents before closing the door and holding a finger over her lips, telling Kisshu to be quiet. He nodded before standing from his position sprawled out over the floor. He nodded in the direction of the bed, telling her to lie down. He repeated what he had did the night before, turning out the light before sliding into bed next to her.

"Night, honey." He whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Night, Kisshu." She said drowsily, a week of only an hour or so sleep a night left her barely able to stay awake the moment she lay down.

A few hours later…

Ichigo threw herself up from the mattress, untangling herself from the thin arms and cover around her, tears streaming down her face. Moments later, Kisshu sat up.

"Kitten? What's the matter?" Sleep was evident in his voice as he took her into his arms. Secure curled into his chest, Ichigo calmed herself.

"Nothing. Another nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"I don't remember." She told him, looking up at his face. He nodded and lay back down, holding her against him more securely so her head lay on his chest.

"Calm down. You're safe." She swallowed and nodded. They lay like that for a few minutes as she calmed down and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning…

Ichigo awoke alone as always, the alarm clock going off as usual, feeling refreshed, more alert and better rested. As this was only the first time her alarm clock had rung, she was pleasantly surprised to see she had time for breakfast. Once again, a note lay beside her, this time on her pillow.

_Kitten,_

_ Same as last time, meet me at the usual place if you need me. I'll wait there for you._

_ ~Kisshu_

She smiled slightly at the note before putting it down and getting dressed then placing it into her pocket. This time, she'd make sure it didn't get into the wrong hands. And hopefully avoid eating it. Paper isn't pleasant to chew, she decided.

"Good morning!" She shouted as she skipped down the stairs. Two pairs of eyes stared at her, wide with shock.

"What?" She asked her parents, their eyes beginning to remind her of a fish's

"You're up early! What did you do? What is it you're trying to make up for? What did you break?!" He father screamed at her.

"Nothing! I just slept well last night!" Her parents eyed her suspiciously as she ate, still watching her as she left, running out of habit to work.

She arrived on time for once, much to the shock of Ryou, who seemed to have nothing to say if he couldn't complain that she was late. She dressed quickly, leaving the letter in her dress pocket locked in her locker underneath the rest of her clothes. She wondered if she was being paranoid, but the idea of leaving it there was uncomfortable. But this was the best place to hide it. Other than eating it. But she would rather avoid doing that, she decided.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pudding! Hurry up!" Mint urged as the little monkey girl worked on the lock to Ichigo's locker.

"Don't you think this is an invasion of privacy?" Lettuce asked unsure.

"But what if Ichigo is in trouble? She could be doing something stupid! We have to check and make sure there are no more letters for her own good. Or don't you want to be a good friend?" Mint twisted Lettuce's thoughts then the question proved to be the part that really made Lettuce agree that this was for the best, Even though Mint and Pudding were simply curious.

"Mint does have a point…" Zakuro said from her place leaning against the wall.

"Thank you! Pudding! Hurry up before she comes to see what's taking so long for us to change! She got here early today, Ryou put her to work, but if she thinks we're doing this, she'll have a fit!" Pudding nodded, her ear still attached to the locker, listening carefully before her face lit up.

"Got it!" All four girls got a little closer as Mint rummaged through Ichigo's clothes.

"She should really learn to fold her clothing better than- found it!" She held a little pink piece of paper. She opened it and read over it wildly first. When she was finished, she looked over the paper to the rest of the girls with wide eyes.

"Either this is a joke, or Ryou and Akasaka should know about this…"

"What is it?" Pudding asked, burning with curiosity.

"A note from Kisshu!" The three girls recoiled. "According to this, they've been having secret meetings!" She spat the sentence out, the thought of it clearly disgusting her.

"Give it to me. I'll take it to Akasaka; I'm working in the kitchen today." Mint handed it to the girl who folded it and put it in her pocket.

A few minutes later…

Ichigo swept the floor, preparing it for the first customers who would likely arrive within the next hour or so.

"Ichigo!" Ryou's voice boomed through the café. She sighed and turned to the direction it was coming from.

"I didn't do anything!" She shouted back. He came from the kitchen holding something out infront of him. Ichigo gasped. Kisshu's note.

"What is the meaning of this?! 'Same as last time, meet me at the usual place if you need me'?! Have you any idea of what you're doing? What were you thinking, idiot?!"

"I was-" She tried to explain but Ryou cut her off.

"Being an idiot?"

"I wasn't-"

"Thinking?!"

"Would you shut up and listen to me for once?!" He looked taken aback but nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, please, do enlighten us as to what could have possessed you to date Kisshu!" Mint's snarky voice piped up from behind Ryou somewhere

"I'm not dating him!" She shouted over Ryou's shoulder. "I…I've been having bad nightmares for the past week and a half, two nights ago I woke up in the middle of the night as usual and against better judgement, I went for a walk. He found me crying in the park, took me home and helped me get back to sleep. He left a note yesterday and today." Ryou turned away from her and laced his fingers in his hair.

"When you say helped you get back to sleep…" Lettuce's caring voice came from somewhere to her right.

"He lies with me in my bed." Ryou turned back to her.

"Have you any idea how dangerous that is?! Ichigo, you moron!"

"He's helping me, which is more than I can say for you!" She dropped the broom and flung open the doors to the locker room, shocked by the sight of her locker hanging open.

"Of course!" She said to herself sarcastically as she got changed. Then she left the room, headed straight for the door.

"Hey, idiot! Your boyfriend's wreaking havoc again!" Ryou shouted.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"We'll discuss this further later, for now, go with the girls and stop him!" She felt the prickle of tears in her eyes as she turned away from her blonde boss. Her arm was caught as she tried to walk away.

"Ichigo, I'm warning you, if you meet with him again…" She pulled her arm away and ran out the door after the four other girls, transforming into Mew Ichigo as she went.

To her relief, it wasn't Kisshu. It was Taruto with what appeared to be some sort of red fruit possessed by a chimera. It was simple enough to defeat, only a few minutes later it was just an apple laying in Pudding's hands.

"I'll let Kish know you'll be waiting for him at your little secret meeting place then, shall I?" Taruto laughed as he teleported.

"So…exactly what is going on with you two anyway?" Mint asked her, a smirk evident on her lips.

"Nothing! He was just helping me with my nightmares! That's all!"

"Oh, so you can tell him but you wouldn't tell us? Nice, Ichigo, real nice!" Mint accused, looking around the other girls.

"I bet he's only doing it so you'll tell him about our plans? Isn't that right? What did you tell him?"

"Mint! It's not like that!" The feeling of tears pricked at her eyes again. All five powered down to their normal selves as they headed back to the café, Ichigo at the back, watching her feet.

Akasaka and Ryou had closed the café, decided the scant amount they could earn was worth letting go of to deal with Ichigo's situation.

She sat alone as Ryou screamed down at her, she didn't hear a word of it. Akasaka stood nearby, knowing he'd go too far, waiting to stop the younger mind before he said something he'd later regret. Ichigo looked up at Ryou.

"…Did you even hear a word I just said?" He growled out.

"Yes." She lied.

"Good. Don't come back to the café until you are rid of him, we'll get you if we need you on your phone."

"Wait, get rid of him?" She asked. "How do I do that?"

"Stop going to meet him. Tell him you're not getting nightmares anymore." He told her through gritted teeth.

"But…" Ichigo tried to find the right words.

"But what?!" He shouted.

"But he helps me!" She shouted out, dumbfounded by the sudden surge of emotion. "There was no-one else there for me then he appeared offering to help me and I just…" She buried her face in her hands.

"Get rid of him." Ryou told her with finality as he left. Akasaka cast her an apologetic look as he followed the younger man. She ignored the looks the other mews gave her as she stood and left the café, running home while it was still light. The empty house reminded her of what was to come, a night of terror, fear and loneliness. Her parents had chosen that night to stay with an old friend of theirs. She locked the door and sped around the downstairs windows, working her way around the house sealing the windows until it got to her bedroom.

She changed, knowing it was too early for bed, and ate the sandwich her mother had left on the kitchen counter for her. She flipped open her phone and tried to focus on it through tears.

Ichigo, stop being silly. It's Kisshu for crying out loud! You know, the guy you hate?

-Mint

Other than that, there was a missed call from Aoyama but truth be told, she didn't feel much in the mood to talk to him. She lay in her bed and pulled the cover over her head.

"Perhaps if I get some sleep while it's light, I can stay up at night." She told herself.

"Or maybe, you'll just keep talking to yourself like a crazy person!" Ichigo's face drained of colour under the sheet.

"Kishhu?"

"Nope, guess again, old hag!" Ichigo eased the cover away from her face.

"Taruto?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo stared at the small boy infront of her

"Kisshu told me to come pick you up."

"Pick me up?" She asked confused

"Yes, that's exactly what I just said! I'm supposed to bring you to him. And it's not because I like you! Kisshu said he'd turn me over to the monkey mew if I refused..." He came closer and put his hand on her shoulder, teleporting them both to what appeared to be a large bedroom, all done up in crimson silk and black velvet.

"Kisshu said to wait here for him."

"What is he up to?" She'd said to herself, however, the little boy next to her answered.

"He heard the way your so called friends spoke to you, apparently he's not happy."

"where is he right now?" Worry flooded her, she was terrified that he'd gone to cafe mew mew and attacked.

"Said something about clothes for you..." He told her "Are you leaving the mews?"

"I- I- I think I was pretty much kicked out..."

"What for?"

"Letting Kisshu look after me." She decided that was a sufficient enough explanation for him.

"Why was he looking after you anyway? He wouldn't tell me." She was glad he didn't know, Taruto liked to exploit others' weaknesses.

"None of your business." He made a disgruntled noise and teleported out of the room. With nothing to do, Ichigo walked to the bed, ridiculously large and ridiculously comfortable looking. She sat down and looked around. The walls and floor were both pitch black and it was almost impossible to distinguish between them, making the room seem as though it was going on forever. Apart from the four poster bed, there was a big grey sofa pushed against the wall and a dresser. That brought her back to what Taruto had mentioned. Taruto had said Kisshu had mentioned clothes for her…

All of a sudden, everything fell into place, Kisshu had heard them talking and immediately decided if he couldn't come to her, she would have to come here (wherever 'here' was) to be looked after. And if he was getting clothes for her, he wanted her to stay here for a while. Ichigo tried to be angry at him, tried to feel frustrated, but all she felt was relief, relief that she would be able to sleep well and not spend hours shivering in fear on her bed. Even if it meant enduring the other girls' glares. They wouldn't kick her out of the mew mews. She knew that much.

The air in front of her shimmered as two figures appeared, Kisshu and Taruto. Both carried a pile of clothes, every article pink, white, black or red.

"Hello Kitten!" Kisshu greeted, moving the bundle to one hand and using the other to rustle her hair.

"Hi, are you going to explain all this or shall I guess?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"I'll explain, you can't sleep without me there, the mews told you to stop meeting me, so, either me or Taruto will come and pick you up and bring you here every night so you can honestly say you didn't meet me!" Kisshu looked very satisfied with his brilliant little plan.

"That…just might work…" Ichigo grinned.

"Wait, wait, wait. You can't sleep without Kisshu?!" Taruto broke into fits of laughter. "You can fight our creations, us, organize your team and do it all in a frilly little dress, but you can't sleep on your own?!" He seemed to think this was the best joke he'd ever heard. Ichigo crossed her arms as Kisshu slapped Taruto on the back of the head.

"It's not funny!" He told the younger boy. Taruto just dropped the clothes on the bed by Ichigo and held out a hand. Kisshu put a little bag of sweets in his hand. "It'll be one bag a week as long as you don't tell Pai. Understand?" Taruto nodded, popping a sweet into his mouth as he teleported away.

"You're paying him off with sweets?" Kisshu nodded.

"He doesn't care about money, if he sees something he wants, he just takes it." Ichigo smiled.

"And what's all the clothes for?"

"They're mainly pyjamas, I wasn't sure how comfortable you'd be having Taruto barge into your room while you were in yours," Ichigo tried to imagine the scene and shivered. "I'll leave now, I'll be back in ten minutes to give you time to get changed." Ichigo nodded as Kisshu disappeared.

She rummaged through the two bundles and it soon became clear that Kisshu had been just as expected while choosing clothes for her, they were mainly little silk night dresses. She swallowed her pride and put on a light pink one with white lace around the top and the bottom which ended about two thirds of the way down her thigh. Next, she carried the rest of them to the dresser and put them in, all the drawers were empty before she had begun, and by the time she was finished, all but one were full. She untied the ribbons in her hair and shook it out, placing the ribbons on the bedside table and began the process of moving the pillows and blankets so she could actually get in. She sat up with the black satin covers pooled in her lap.

A few minutes later, Kisshu appeared, dressed in dark brown shorts and a green t-shirt.

"You look comfy." He teased as he slid back the covers and sat in, Ichigo immediately moved closer to him. Kisshu snapped his fingers and the lights went out. Ichigo gasped, surprised by her sudden blindness. Kisshu lay back and pulled her to him so she lay on his chest.

"So, you heard?" She asked, referring to what has transpired in the café.

"Yes, I was helping Taruto with the chimera."

"You're going to have to take me back home tomorrow morning, you know?"

"I know, I have it all planned out." Ichigo smiled and curled into him. "Oh, and kitten? I have a question." Ichigo lifted her head to look at him. "The ears and the tail, I've seen them appear even while you weren't in mew form." Ichigo blushed.

"That just happens sometimes." She put her head back down, hiding her blush.

"Hm…"

"hey, Kish?" Taruto had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, his loud, obnoxious voice giving Ichigo a shock and with the shock, came the tail and the ears. She hadn't noticed at first, it was the odd looks she got that made her touch her head and sure enough, her cat ears were out. She covered them with her hands, trying to forcibly push them back in with her hands.

"Is…Is that normal for you?" Taruto asked, apparently deciding whether to be scared or laugh endlessly.

"Yes. Sadly." Taruto let out a giggle. "It's not funny!" She said, hands now balled up into fists in front of her as she sat up, releasing her ears, her tail making an appearance.

"What did you want Taruto?" Kisshu asked exasperatedly.

"Pai wants to talk to you." Kisshu looked unfazed. "He mentioned something about the mews." Kisshu nodded and turned to Ichigo.

"Stay here. Taruto will keep you company." Then he was gone. Taruto still stood at the end of the bed before he awkwardly made his way around to sit next to Ichigo.

"So what's the tail and ears about?" He asked through a mouthful of sweets.

"Whenever my heart rate increases, boom, part cat."

"Cool."

"No, not cool. Annoying! Almost as bad as when I kiss someone!" Taruto's head went to the side, confused. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but, whatever. Whenever I kiss someone, I turn into a cat. Like a small, black kitten." Taruto's face was slowly lifted as he smirked. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is. Does that happen to all the mews?"

"Not sure," She smiled, knowing exactly what to say. "Maybe you should kiss Pudding and see if she becomes a monkey!"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" Ichigo giggled as the small boy shook his head frantically. Kisshu teleported in.

"It was nothing, just what I already knew, that the sound of shouting was heard from the café and that you left early. Hey, your ears are gone." She put her hand to her head and smiled, glad to be rid of the ears and the tail.

"I know how to get them back."

"Taruto…" Ichigo warned, Taruto's grin grew. "Don't."

"Wheneverherheartbeatsfastthe ycomebackandifyoukisshersheb ecomesacat!" He said all in a rush as he teleported out.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"What was that about kissing?"

"Nothing. Can we just go to sleep now?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hands shook one of Ichigo's shoulders in an effort to wake her up.

"Ichigo, you have a choice here, you can get up and get ready or I can change you myself." Her eyes shot open at that.

"I'll get ready." Kisshu smiled and left. A set of clothes sat at the end of the bed, folded and ready to put on. She hadn't chosen it of course, she looked at it. A black dress, the skirt frilly and about the length of most of her skirts, an over the knee pair of black socks, a black cardigan, and a pair of wrist length black gloves. A silver necklace sat on top of the pile and a pair of knee high black wedge boots sat beside the bed. Obviously, Kisshu had decided to pick an outfit for her. She shook her head and put it on, heading to the dresser where her ribbons sat. She put her hair up in her usual style blindly due to a lack of mirrors.

Once she was done, she smoothed down her skirt, self-conscious in such dark colours.

"Hey, kitten. Dress looks good on you." She shrugged as Kisshu came closer and took her in his arms as he teleported back to her room.

"So, I heard something about not going back to the café until you were 'rid of me'. Well, as far as your boss knows, you are rid of me. So, are you going back today?" She nodded.

"I'd better go and do some damage control. Mint seems to have a talent for blowing things out of proportion."

"I'll see you tonight." She nodded.

Once he was gone, she admired herself in front of a mirror, pleasantly surprised. With her pale skin and dark hair, the black actually looked good. Next, she raced down the stairs carefully in the wedge heels of her boots. She knew by instinct that she was late, as per usual. She burst through the door of the café.

"So you got rid of him, then?" Ryou stopped her by grabbing her upper arm.

"Yes."

"You didn't meet him last night?"

"No." He released her and nodded, walking away.

She went into the locker room just as the rest of the girls were tying their aprons in place.

"Well here comes Mrs Kisshu herself!" Mint exclaimed as she closed the door.

'Just deal with it, just deal with it.' She chanted in her head.

"No, but really, Ichigo, what possessed you?" Zakuro asked, her cold voice reminding Ichigo distinctly of a therapist.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Slowly, the other girls left as Ichigo changed, keeping the silver chain on. The day passed as a slow blur, she didn't take anything in apart from the numerous timed Ryou had shouted at her over the least little thing.

"Ichigo." Akasaka had tapped her shoulder. She looked up at him. "You've been sweeping that one spot for the past ten minutes. She looked down at the broom, as though asking for confirmation.

"Sorry, my mind was on other things," She said in a sigh.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain the change in wardrobe?" She looked up at him again curiously. "You've never worn black before, and then today you wore an entire outfit all in black."

"I just felt like a change." She said in a defensive tone.

"Ichigo, I'll say it once more, if you need to talk, don't be afraid to talk to any of us, even Ryou. He may not seem like it, but he cares for all of you girls." She nodded and left, muttering to herself about how unlikely it would be for her to go crying to Ryou. She finished sweeping the floor and went to get changed. Her locker door hung open again, the other four girls looking at her accusingly.

"Where did you hide it?" Mint asked.

"Hide what?" Of course, she knew what they were talking about, they expected another note from Kisshu.

"The letter. From him." Mint snapped back.

"There are no letters, I didn't meet him last night." Mint pouted as Ichigo spoke.

"I think you're lieing."

"I think you should mind your own business." Ichigo changed quickly and headed for the door way ahead of everyone else only to be stopped half way there by Ryou.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"Nope, you're staying here until we talk."

"About what?" Anger began to build in her stomach

"Your nightmares."

"They stopped last night, I didn't have any." That was a lie, she'd woken up twice in tears, but Kisshu had been there to calm her down and help her get back to sleep.

Ryou looked at her sceptical.

"You're sure?" She nodded. "Alright. You have my number if you need it." She looked at him strangely. "What? I can't have you here exhausted, falling asleep all over the tables." She made a run for the door.

Hours under scrutinizing glares from Mint and Zakuro and glances from Lettuce and Pudding made the open air seem fresher, she felt her muscles relax as the confining walls of the café were forgotten.

It was still fairly light outside, so she walked home at a speed far more comfortable than her usual run. She went up to her room after a hello and goodnight to her parents. She was slightly surprised to see Taruto already standing there.

"Finally!"

"I just finished work a few minutes ago!" Taruto made a face and Ichigo leaned back out her door.

"I'm really tired, I'm just going to go to sleep now, okay?" She shouted to her parents, only returning to her room once her mother shouted back to her 'alright honey!'

"If they think I'm asleep, they won't come to check on me and find me missing." Next thing she knew, she was back at the crimson and black room for another night.

The next morning…

Ichigo woke up to Kisshu shouting, she couldn't tell what about. She dragged her eyes open to see Kisshu's back to her and after she sat up, she understood immediately. Pai had found them. Had found her.

"You realise now there is only two options?!" Pai screamed. He pushed Kisshu aside and bent down eye to eye with a terrified Ichigo.

"Well, now you must decide, die, or join us." She looked to Kisshu then to the frightened figure behind Pai, Taruto. She looked back to Pai.

"I- I'll join you." Pai drew up, standing at his full height.

"I thought so." He held out his hand, waiting for something. "Your pendant. I understand it to be some sort of tracking device. I plan to make a few modifications." She crawled to the end of the bed, her tail wrapped around her thigh, ears flattened subconsciously as she rummaged through her bag and retrieved it. Pai rolled it over in his hand and peered at it.

"Do you need Masha too?" Ichigo asked timidly. Pai appeared confused until Ichigo took out her phone, the little pink fluff ball jumping to life.

"Alien! Alien!"

"A little late to the punch line, isn't he?" Kisshu piped up. Pai glared at him.

"What exactly is it?"

"A robot, I think." Masha flew around the room, shouting about aliens, before returning to Ichigo and curling into her shoulder. Pai held out his hand and Ichigo handed over the little pink robot.

"I'll be back soon with the altered pendant and robot." The moment he left, Kisshu and Taruto came over to her as little tears escaped her eyes.

"Pai's not always like that. He just wants what's best for our planet and having you here, it frightened him." Kisshu told her, taking one of her hands.

"I told him I'd join you." Kisshu nodded. "I'll be fighting against my friends, won't I?" She closed her eyes as Kisshu nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Kisshu held her for a long while as Ichigo cried into his shoulder, Taruto sitting next to her, one hand on her back.

"Can't you just teleport me away from here?" She asked desperately.

"I'm not sure what he'd do to you once he got a hold of you again. Or what he'd do to Taruto and me. I promise you, kitten, I'll make sure you're safe." Slowly, Ichigo's tears ran out.

"Could I have a bath or something?" She asked. "That always calms me down." Kisshu nodded and picked her up, teleporting along with Taruto into a huge bathroom.

"It's pretty much the same as a bath from earth, to get back to my room, just go through that door and down to the end of the hallway. Towels are in that cupboard and soap and shampoo and stuff are all there." He pointed to the edge of the bath where a good nine glass bottles stood side by side, all labelled.

Taruto and Kisshu teleported out of the room as Ichigo ran the water, just hot. A habit she had gotten from when her mother used to run her baths for her. Once it was ready, Ichigo stepped in, sighing as the hot water enveloped her, the hot steam washing away any feeling of upset or stress and leaving her feeling calm and relaxed. She allowed her mind to drift. What would Ryou and the girls think? Ichigo, leader of the mews, working for the aliens. She smiled as she imagined the face Ryou would pull. Then she imagined the face Mint would pull and giggled.

She sat there until the water got cold and she was shivering. Then, she got out and wrapped herself in a big fluffy black towel, picking up her clothes as she went. She tip toed down the corridor to the door at the end which stood slightly ajar.

"Hey, Honey!" Kisshu made an effort to appear cheerful, hoping it would infect Ichigo. Taruto sat next to Kisshu and in front of them stood Pai. Aware of her state of undress, she pulled her towel around her tighter and went to sit by Kisshu.

"Mew Ichigo, Here are your items. The pendant was indeed a tracking device and a communication device. Quite fascinating, really, as for this thing." He pointed to Masha who now fluttered near his head. "I simply removed the alien and chimera detecting hardware. Now, I should tell you before you use it, that the pendant now not only holds cat DNA, also chimera DNA. After an injection, you should find your other form far more powerful."

"Injection?! I hate needles!" It was true, injections had always terrified Ichigo to the point she had ran from the nurse's office more than once to avoid one.

"Yes, well, that as it may be, it is needed." She whined a little as Pai pulled a needle from behind him, a purple substance filling it. Ichigo recoiled slightly, clasping her hands over her arms.

"Stop being foolish." Pai scolded her.

"Pai." Kisshu took the needle from him and shooed both Pai and Taruto out of the room.

"You know you're going to need it." Ichigo nodded. "Close your eyes and count to three." Ichigo closed her eyes and counted in her head.

_One…Two…Three_

"Done." Her eyes opened in shock, she'd barely felt it. Kisshu laughed at her bewildered expression. He stopped soon as her face changed to one of confusion, then to one of sheer agony.

"Pai!" Kisshu shouted as he tried to get an answer from Ichigo as she screamed in pain. She looked down to her thigh, the main source of her pain, to see her mew mark glowing a light candyfloss pink.

"What?" Pai asked harshly before noticing Ichigo's hand clasped around her thigh. He moved her hand. "What is this?"

"Mew mark! Came when I became a mew mew!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Well, naturally it's going to change. Technically, you are not a mew mew anymore." He explained in a bored tone. As he spoke, the pain dulled and she peered down at the mark, now a violent black and extending all the way, twisting around her thigh.

"Not a mew mew?"

"No. Similar enough though, simply more powerful and with the DNA of not only a cat, but a Chimera as well." Masha flew over to her as Pai handed her her new pendant. The pink that was usually present was replaced with black.

"I'd like you to transform." She nodded.

"Mew mew strawberry, Metamorphosis!" A pink light engulphed her and as it faded, her new form was revealed. Her hair was now light pink, lighter than before, and hung down to her hips, a black skirt much like the one on her old mew costume sat on her hips and a black strapless top ended just above her belly button. A black choker held her pendant. Fingerless black gloves ended only three inches or so below her armpit. Her skin paled to almost paper white and her eyes had turned black. Her tail still held a bow and bell however the bow was black. Black heeled boots encased her legs up to her knees.

"Do I still have my strawberry bell?" She looked to Pai.

"What's a strawberry bell?"

"The little heart thing I used to get rid of the Chimeras."

"Most likely. I suggest you power down for now, though." Ichigo nodded and willed herself back to her human form. When she opened her eyes, Pai, Kisshu and Taruto were staring in fascination.

"Interesting." That worried her. She looked down and screamed. Her skin was pure white, as pale as the aliens, she seemed to be as thin as them as well, her hands flew to the sides of her head to be met with a pair of oversized ears. She screamed again and when Pai finally forcibly clamped her mouth shut, she noticed the fangs. The least of her worries though, were her hair which remained at it's new, long length and her eyes, which she hadn't seen yet. They were pink.

"Please, calm down." Pai released her.

"You changed me into an alien! What did you expect?!"

"This wasn't my intention, it seems that the chimera DNA combined with your own did this." With that, he left.

"Kisshu…"

"It's alright, Pai'll be able to fix it. For what it's worth, though, you look adorable." She cracked a smile. "Hands up." She put her hands up and Kisshu slid a black nightdress over the towel, which Ichigo then removed from under the nightdress.

"When do you think he'll be able to fix this?"

"If I know him, a few days at the most."


	7. Chapter 7

"Kitten…kitten…" Ichigo's eyes flickered open to be met with Kisshu, another bundle of clothes in his hands.

"What's all that?" As though he had forgotten about it, he looked down to the bundle in his hands.

"Well, this ship was equipped with everything any warriors could need. We weren't sure who was coming here until the last moment so I found some girls clothes, I was thinking, maybe some clean clothes would come in handy for you…" It rushed out of his mouth in a way close to babbling.

"Thank you." Ichigo reached out for them, relieved to have something to wear other than pyjamas and night dresses.

"And, look, Pai has set up for me and you to perform an attack. To train you." Ichigo's eyes went wide, understanding belatedly the reality of what she had agreed to. Tears sprung into her eyes and her hand flew to her lips. Kisshu put the bundle down and took Ichigo into his arms, whispering into her ear, now as large and pointed as his own.

"Honey, try to remember the battles the mew mews have fought against us. Can you honestly remember any lasting injuries? No, they are great fighters. No harm will come to them or us." He wiped away a single escaped tear from her face.

"I'll let you get dressed then we're going to have to leave." He teleported out, leaving Ichigo to go through the clothing trying to decipher what each item was through her tears. Eventually she decided on a ruby red top, similar to kisshu's but it had straps in place of the puff sleeves Kisshu had, and a black skirt, long red ribbons hanging from the waist. Next, a pair of ruby red arm guards and the black boots Kisshu had picked for her the first day she had spent in that room.

She put her fingers to the little bell around her neck. The only thing to identify who she was after her appearance had changed so drastically. With a sigh, she undid the bow at the back and slid it off, placing it on the dresser and waiting for Kisshu to return.

"You know I wouldn't make you do this if it were my choice." He told her as he appeared.

"I know." She spun to face him. He held a hand out, his other holding the strange little jellyfish. The sight of the thing brought Ichigo truly into the task set before her. Kisshu followed her gaze and held it behind his back. Ichigo took a step forward and took his hand, also noticing her new claw like nails.

They appeared in the air above Tokyo, Ichigo clasped firmly against Kisshu's side.

"I should probably teach you a few things first…" He held her out to his side awkwardly with one arm. "Just try to picture standing on a solid surface."

A few practices and a few close calls later and Ichigo was able to float on her own. Kisshu guided her towards the latest target, a stray dog. He released the jellyfish as it devoured the dog and slowly, it grew into a vile beast.

"It's alright, we don't do anything now. We just wait, then try not to be brutally murdered by the mew mews when they show up to defeat it." He told her, absently holding her hand, stroking it with his thumb.

He had been right, only a few minutes later, the mews showed up. The moment they appeared, Kisshu pulled Ichigo behind him, hiding her for as long as possible. However, the moment the best was defeated, Pudding shouted to her team mates.

"Pudding doesn't remember a fourth alien…" She scratched her head with one finger. It was Mint who recognized her first.

"Ichi- Ichigo?!" Next, her eyes filled with fury as she launched her attack. On instinct, Ichigo pulled out her pendant.

"Mew mew strawberry, Metamorphosis!" After the light subsided, Ichigo called on her strawberry bell, relieved that it hadn't changed, and blocked the attack.

"Come, kitten, we have new plans to make." Kisshu took hold of her hand and teleported them out, sensing much more would leave her upset.

"We have to go and report this to Pai, then we can go back to my room. Ichigo nodded, walking alongside him, deciding she would try to prevent the tears she could feel coming on.

_Don't be such a baby, they can't make you hurt anyone, and they can't make you do anything you don't want to._

They stood in a large room; bottles full of who-knows-what lined the white walls on black shelves. Pai came towards them from a black door to one side.

"Any news?" Pai asked Kisshu, completely ignoring the girl to his right.

"No, the chimera was defeated as usual." Pai nodded for a moment, thinking to himself.

"Mew Ichigo, have you anything you could tell us?" Pai looked at her, a sense of hopefulness glittering in otherwise blank eyes, his features never changing to show their emotions.

"Nothing you don't already know." He looked at her for a few second more, waiting for her to break under his stare and reveal some sort of huge secret, but of course, she truly knew no more than they did.

"We were never told very much, we were simply given instructions which we followed." Pai seemed somewhat satisfied as he waved one hand, telling them to leave. Kisshu teleported them back to his room.

"The worst is over, the first attack, the first time for them to see you in this form, the first time for you to be against them." Ichigo looked to her feet, noticing that her mew form had melted away to reveal this new body. Her alien body.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Kish."

"Alright. So, dinner?" Ichigo nodded, her stomach growling. When had she last eaten? Two days ago? She sat on the bed while he teleported out then back in again after a few minutes, two plates in hand. She paid no attention to what she was eating or how it tasted, she just devoured everything and once she was finished, she considered eating the plate.

"Just so you know, the four of us are all launching another attack tomorrow. I thought I should warn you." Ichigo nodded her head numbly, miserable at the concept of attacking the place she had once defended.

The night had been full of fitful awakenings and tears, only a few hours of actual sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Ichigo was awakened by Taruto, he held one of her ears while shouting into it, the combination of the loud noise and her heightened hearing left Ichigo falling out of bed, tail and cat ears out.

"Kisshu says you have to get dressed and I've to take you to him and Pai." He told her, slightly irritated at being left behind to wait for her.

"Alright, you go outside and I'll come out once I'm dressed."

"Try to be fast or they'll start without us."

"Wouldn't that be a shame…" Ichigo muttered to herself as she pawed through her new clothes. She decided on a pair of light pink puffy shorts, similar to Taruto's and a black loose fitting crop top. Next, she took a roll of black material and wound it around her legs up to half way up her thigh, leaving only an inch or two of white skin showing between the bottom of her shorts and the material. She put on a pair of plain black boots and a pair of black arm guards. She pulled a brush that had been among her clothes through her now long hair and opened the door to be immediately grabbed and teleported to a few miles above Tokyo.

They had already created their latest monster and had unleashed it upon the city. It looked like it had once been some sort of bird, but you'd never call this thing a bird, it had barely any feathers, only on the tips of it's wings while the rest of it's body was covered with dark purple scales.

Of course, the mews turned up minutes later and, of course, defeated it. However, what happened next left Ichigo barely able to guess what would happen next. The aliens began the process of teleporting away, Kisshu holding her hand, but before they could, Ichigo was grabbed by Zakuro and dragged away from Kisshu. His eyes were wide as he evaporated.

"This is for your own good, Ichigo." A pill was forced into her mouth and a hand clamped over her mouth until she swallowed, it's effects immediately making themselves known as she fell asleep right there and then, in Zakuro's arms.

A few hours later…

Ichigo woke up in her usual fashion, tears streaming from her now permanently pink eyes to soak her equally permanently pink hair. Usually, Kisshu would be there to hold her and wait until she fell asleep again, but this time, Ryou stood above her, glaring down at her. She made a move to get up but was stopped by the metal cuffs holding her to a cold metal table.

"Would you like to explain, or shall we just go ahead and guess?" He sneered.

"It wasn't my choice."

"You disobeyed me and look where it has left you!" She turned her head to face the wall at her other side.

"Where's Kish?" She asked timidly, still afraid to look at him.

"He's the first one you ask for? Not your friends, not your family, but him?!"

"Just tell me."

"I haven't any idea!" She winced as his harsh voice hurt her ears, sensitive hearing practically begging her to cover them. Her hands, however, were sealed against the table.

"Please let me up." She turned back to him, looking him in the eye, silently asking him to see her as the girl she once was.

"After we're finished." He growled out.

"Finished what?"

"Your DNA was altered, we're going to try to put it back to normal. If not, we'll decide what to do." He turned away and took a few steps.

"Wait! What do you mean 'we'll decide what to-" She was but off as the door slammed shut, leaving her alone in a pitch black room, frightened for her life. She hadn't learned to teleport yet, so with no way out, she simply lay there, staring around the room, willing for Kisshu to appear and take her away.

"Please, please…help me…" She whispered to the darkness, begging someone to walk through the door and set her free.

The next morning…

Eyes dark with an entire night spent awake, she watched as the door finally slid open and the mews entered followed by Keiichiro and Ryou. She looked at Lettuce, asking for help, but the green haired girl looked away.

"We have a few questions." Ryou told her, making it clear that it would be in her best interest to simply answer.

"First, how did this happen?" She remained silent, mind going completely blank. "Answer me!" He slammed his fist down on the table, the loud, metallic noise causing Ichigo to visibly wince.

"Being an alien has it's disadvantages, does it?!" Her eyes slid shut, exhaustion hitting her. Her chin was grasped painfully in Ryou's hand as he forced her to look at him.

"Now tell me, how did this happen?"

"Pai, he injected me with something after he messed with my pendant. I don't know what it was." He let go of her and took a step back, satisfied to have an answer.

"And your reasons for attacking your team mates were…?"

"Pai told me I had a choice, join them or die. I just didn't want to get hurt." The words came out automatically, she barely noticed as she said them.

"what did you tell them about the mews?"

"Only about my ears popping out sometimes." He looked at her suspiciously before he went to sit in a chair near the back as Keiichiro came towards her with an empty injection needle in hand. Without a glance towards her, he slid it into her arm and removed a few millilitres of blood as she whimpered.

"Why are you all treating me like this? It's not my fault! I couldn't just ignore my will to live! I'm still the same person! Just because I'm thinner and paler and have big ears doesn't mean I'm evil!" Her words were desperate, trying to get her point across without making the people there angry.

"You know, since you're an alien now, you could just teleport out of here." Mint mocked her, her nose up in the air.

"Believe me, I would if I could. They didn't teach me that yet." Keiichiro went to a set of numbered buttons on the wall near the metal table Ichigo lay on and tapped in a code. At once, she was released and took her chance to sit up and stretch her back.

"Don't think for a minute you're free to go. We prepared a room for you upstairs, we'll be keeping a close eye, just in case your little alien friends try to bust you out." Ryou told her, immediately eradicating her happiness.

"I'm not really on their side, I was just trying to keep myself alive. I won't do anything." She pleaded, eager to have more freedom.

"Then you don't have to worry, do you?" He countered. She stood up and allowed him to lead her out of the room and upstairs to a room next to his, however, this room's door was reinforced with a huge lock on the outside with no way to unlock it from the inside. The walls were a clinical white and the floor a dull grey, the only furniture was a bed and a table with a seat.

She turned to him before he could shut the door.

"I won't do anything. Please just let me go?" He shook his head once and shut the door, locking it. She flung herself onto the bed, tears falling.

_I'm not even sure what I want anymore…I want to be a mew mew, but at the same time…I want…Kisshu…_

"No." She told herself firmly "I want to be normal again. Back to before there were mew mews and aliens and my only worry was being late to school." She buried her head in her pillow and let herself sob.

_Please, Kish, hurry and rescue me…_


	9. Chapter 9

Days passed, Ichigo was fed daily, food was left on the table at night while she feigned sleep, she was allowed out to use the bathroom and shower every day, sometimes Keiichiro or Ryou would come and ask a few questions, but more often than not, she was unable to answer. She'd tried to open the window but the thick metal locks held it shut and with the lack of enough food to give her the strength, her only means of escape was just out of reach.

The ends of her fingers were bloody from when she had tried to open the window, using her fingers to try to break through the locks, her knuckles were bruised and bloody from her attempts to break the glass, her shoulders were black and blue from her attempts to break down the door.

With nothing else to do, she practiced her flight. More than once, Keiichiro or Ryou or one of the mews had disturbed her and left her falling to the ground. Lack of strength made flight difficult and requiring focus and most of her energy, leaving her able to sleep for hours at a time. But still, she woke in tears from those blank nightmares.

This time, she was slumped on the end of her bed when Keiichiro entered the room. He was always more gentle when it came to her, never as cruel as Ryou, never cruel at all, really. She looked up at him, hoping the few days before had gained her some trust.

"C- Could you open the window? I feel as though I can't breathe in here anymore. Please?" She hid her delight as he finished considering and opened it for her.

"I'd like another sample of blood, if you please?" She shrugged and held her arm out, trying to get him to leave so she could make her escape. She gave a little whine to avoid suspicion and the moment he left and she heard the door shut, she leapt to her feet and crouched up on the window sill, then, with a deep breath, she jumped from her spot, into the cold air, willing herself to float higher, higher, higher.

The adrenaline from the whole thing helped her stay in the air even as someone called her name from the window she had escaped from.

_Just one thing to do, now._

She told herself. If the mews only saw her as an alien, then she couldn't be with them, and of course she couldn't go home, so what else could she do? Where else could she go? Only one idea came to her, find Kisshu, and go with him. Be a traitor.

She flew for hours, searching for him. With her body so weak, it was a real struggle, she felt herself start to drop. She prepared to feel herself hit the concrete, arms covering her face, but at the last moment, arms caught her. She uncovered her eyes, sight blurry, and noted lilac hair.

"Pai?" He said nothing, just teleported. She didn't know where, she fainted somewhere along the way.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well we can't just let it go! Look at her!" Ichigo dragged her eyes open, every eyelash seeming to weigh a million tonnes. She scanned the room to see the green haired alien she had missed so badly. Unable to do much else, she called his name.

"Kisshu..." He turned and rushed to her side, taking her hands in both of his own. "I missed you..." A slight laugh broke through Kisshu's throat, something that would have been a sob had he been crying.

"Kisshu, she will be fine, I assure you." Pai said from somewhere behind Kisshu. I looked at him confused. "Well naturally, you will need to heal that wound."

"Wound?" He moved his gaze down to my thigh and I followed it to the thick bandages around my leg. "What happened?" I tore my eyes away from the blood stained bandage and looked up at Kisshu.

"We think that when you escaped, they attacked. There was a small blade lodged in your thigh and a few other cuts." Pai answered for him. Anger seared my veins, scarring my face with a look of pure hatred. Kisshu seemed almost frightened as I sat up.

"They _attacked _me?!" Pai nodded. "That is it! I could deal with everything else, but that is just the icing on the cake! I give up trying to be the peace maker. I give up! When is our next attack?!" I demanded, noting the looks of surprise I got.

"Ichigo!" Suddenly, my rage dissolved as a small child ran up to me and tackled me to the bed in a too tight hug.

"Taruto?!" I asked in surprise. Such an action was strange for him and the little tears soaking into my shoulder were even more strange.

"I thought...I..." I sat up, holding him sat on my knee while Kish ruffled his hair.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ichigo's POV**

**A few days later...**

I admired my reflection, ready for battle. The attack that would be happening in a matter of minutes. I looked...well...like an alien. Not a girl turned into one, but a true alien. The front two bunches of hair by my face were tied with black ribbon much like Kisshu's. I wore a loose black top that went to the bottom of my rib cage, a black skirt and some light pink bandages around my shins. My feet were bare. The white bandage was still around my thigh, a little blood visable through it. I wore light pink arm guards and black gloves and a piece of light pink ribbon around my neck.

My alien DNA has settled into my body and now, I'm able to call upon my weapon the way Kisshu, taruto and Pai were able to. I had eight small blades, each attached to a ring on a finger, my thumbs were free. Pai thinks it's because of the cat DNA and the claws were making themselves known. Quite honestly, I loved them. Right down to the onyx stone on each one. Kisshu had taught me how to properly use them and how to defend myself, not that he was ever very good at it. He always preferred to attack head on, not very smart really. Pai had come to watch the first few times but more often than not, He'd leave part way through, head in his hands. Kisshu had also taught me how to teleport easily to exactly where I wanted.

"Ichigo, It's time." I smirked at him.

"Finally."

* * *

"I can't pick up any signal of her pendant." Keiichiro sighed to the blond boy leaned against a metal table, face covered by one hand, completely oblivious to the four other girls standing nearby, each face etched with worry.

"Idiot girl's been brainwashed." Ryou spoke through gritted teeth.

"What do we-" Lettuce was cut off by a beeping from the computer Keiichiro was sat at.

"Looks like an attack not too far from here." The four girls nodded and ran from the room, transforming as they went.

* * *

Kisshu and I floated in the air, his arm around my waist as we watched the large beast he had created destroy a building. He smirked in satisfaction as people ran, screaming in terror from the door, flooding out, pushing each other. Some fell and were trampled upon.

"Barbaric." I sneered Kisshu leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Ichigo!" I turned my head to where I heard my name being called to be met with four eyes staring at me. I pulled myself from Kisshu's arm, giving him a reassuring smile, and floated towards the girls.

"What are you doing?! Why are you being so cruel?! Allowing Kisshu to create such a monstrosity?!" Mint screamed at me as Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro fought the 'monstrosity'.

"Cruel?" I growled out, "How about you guys? Since I discovered I was a mew, I've had to fight, work at the cafe, hunt for the aliens, deal with Ryou constantly being a jerk, and look for other mews. Then, after all my work, everything I've done, you act so badly towards me because of something I can't control. I didn't just turn around to Kisshu and go 'hey, I suddenly love you too, make me into an alien!'. I had no choice in the matter, I wanted to rejoin you, but you jumped to conclusions and now...now, I've had enough!" I finished my speech, chest heaving, anger blaring through my every sense.

"Ichigo- I- I-" She began.

"Your sorry? Good." I floated back to Kisshu as the other girls assembled themselves, staring at me with pleading eyes. I felt a twinge of annoyance beneath the anger as I realised they had defeated the chimera.

"Ichigo. I can see why you are doing this," Began Zakuro in a tired voice. "But this is no way to deal with pent up anger. You can't just attack the city because you are upset with us." She looked to the other mews. "We could talk to Ryou, perhaps he would be willing to take you back. Maybe fix you." I sneered at her, wrapping an arm around Kisshu's hips, stating what I wanted without a single word being uttered.

"What if..." Lettuce clasped her fingers together, staring at them. "I- I miss you Ichigo. We all do." My expressions softened.

"Pudding misses Ichigo too!" The littlest girl shouted. "Please join us again!" She screamed out, arms spread wide, expecting me to leap down into her arms.

"If you miss me so badly, you could always join us." I looked to Kisshu and he nodded. Both looked disheartened but finally, Pudding looked up.

"Pudding will come with Ichigo." She said in a small voice as the other mews stared in shock at her. I smiled at her and floated down, almost to the ground, a few meters away from the other mews and held my arms out to her. Kisshu stood next to me, his toes barely touching the ground. Pudding sprinted forward into my arms, little tears in her eyes. I held her tight.

"Well, Taruto'll be pleased."

"Pudding can see Taru-Taru?" She asked from her spot buried in my shoulder, her little voice muffled by the cloth. Kisshu nodded to her. She held me tighter.

"Pudding you traitor!" Mint shouted at her. I glared, a little hiss bursting from my lips. I lifted Pudding from the ground and tried handed her to Kisshu.

"Take her to the ship. Don't let Pai inject her until I get there."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" I smirked at him.

"Pudding, don't you worry, Kish'll look after you until I get there, alright?" She nodded, looking up at Kisshu, unsure, before unwinding her arms from me and onto Kisshu's neck. Her tiny hands clasping at his shirt, afraid to fall as he floated up a little and disappeared. I took a deep breath and turned to the mews, who all looked stunned after the little exchange. I transformed into my new

I walked slowly towards them and stopped about a foot away from Zakuro.

"Tell Ryou what happened. And tell him I'm not coming back." She glared at me. I dared her to attack me with nothing more than a look, a little smirk and a tilt of my head. She never did. So, with a little apologetic look at Lettuce, the only one left I felt any sympathy for, I teleported to the ship. There sat Kisshu and Pudding, now in her human form.

"How did it go?" Pudding asked. I waved my hand in front of me, making it out like it was no big deal. She gave a little smile.

"Pai will be here any minute, he was altering her pendant and getting the injection and stuff ready. I think Taruto's on his way too." Just as he finished his sentence Pai teleported into the room, pendant and injection in hand. Pudding stiffened slightly and I sat down on the bed next to her. She had been sat in Kisshu's lap until that point but as I sat down, she scrambled into mine and held tight, holding only one arm out to Pai. I held her tight, knowing full well what she was about to go through. He slowly pushed the needle through her skin and injected the substance into her arm as she whimpered, clasping my neck tightly and putting her other arm around me as soon as Pai let go of her wrist. She let out a little groan of pain then a whimper, then a scream. Her forehead, buried in my neck, glowed a bright gold. Pai noticed this too.

"Her mew mark, I assume, was on her forehead?" I nodded and rubbed her back. Just then Taruto teleported in and immediately noticed the whimpering girl in my arms.

"Is that..." I nodded. Pudding turned her head slightly towards him, the pain seemingly subsiding. I turned her face towards me and moved her hair to examine her mew mark. It was black like mine but, of course, on her forehead. It twisted around her forehead like an upside down tiara. She looked at me in confusion.

"My mew mark changed so I wanted to see if yours did too. It did, by the way." She lifted a hand to her head. "No, no. It looks pretty. I promise." In all honesty, it did. She smiled brightly at me, rubbing at her eyes.

"Will Pudding have to live here now?" I nodded at her. She nodded thoughtfully before turning to her 'Taru-Taru'. "Can Pudding share rooms with Taru-Taru?!" She asked excitedly. Taruto was about to answer, an obvious no, before Kisshu butted in.

"I think that would be a great idea! Don't you, Ichigo?"

"I must agree with you there, Kish!" Taruto looked gob smacked and in the brief moment of silence, Pai coughed.

"Well, if that's settled, I'd like you to transform." He handed Pudding her pendant.

"Mew mew Pudding, metamorphosis!" A light yellow light covered her and once it faded, her new form was revealed. Her skin was pure white and her hair was almost the same as before, but in place of the four braids she usually had, she had two little pigtails in her almost-white blonde hair. The top of her costume was almost the same, however, the bottom was now a puffy black skirt. Her choker had turned black and gloves went to her wrists, a little orange frill around the top. She wore little black shoes and knee high black socks. Her tail and ears remained the same other than the little black bow that adorned her tail. She looked down at herself in amazement then at her tail and the little bow, then at Pai.

"When Pudding goes back to normal..." She seemed unsure how to continue.

"If mew Ichigo is anything to go by, you will have our characteristics." Pudding nodded and powered down, keeping her eyes clenched shut. She looked almost the same as her mew form, although she didn't have the ears and tail, in place of them, were large alien ears. Her body had slimmed down so much that her trousers now barely clung to her hips and her shirt was baggy and of course, her skin remained paper white. She opened large golden eyes and looked at me. I grinned at her.

"You look beautiful." She grinned back and tackled me in a hug. Then she let go and turned to Taruto who was trying to make an escape.

"No..." He whispered. Pudding yelled as she tackled him to the ground in a hug. He screamed as he fell.

"Something tells me this wasn't one of your better ideas Ichigo..." Pai sighed as he left.


	12. Chapter 12

"So ordinarily, the aliens will teleport away after their chimera is destroyed?" Ryou asked Zakuro, the temporary Mew leader.

"Yes, Kisshu occasionally used to linger. Mainly to irritate Ichigo, but usually he'd leave soon after."

"We must stop them escaping from now on, we've only one option now. If they are brainwashing people, we'll have to just get rid of them for good. Without them, the girls will be snapped out of whatever spell they are under. If they have altered Pudding's DNA, chances are it wont have 'settled in'. We should be able to put her back to normal. Ichigo, however... We'd have to disguise her...or..." Zakuro nodded, as did Mint. Lettuce did too. The idea of killing anyone was incomprehendable but, if it was to save Ichigo, her mind was made up. She gave another, more firm nod.

* * *

Ichigo waited in Kisshu's room. He and the other two boys had launched an attack on their own but Pudding was obviously not ready for that yet, so Ichigo and Pudding had stayed on the ship. The little monkey mew lay asleep in Kisshu's bed after hours of playing and being awake all night playing and fighting with Taruto while Ichigo sat on the ground, her head on the bed, face towards the ceiling.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu shouted from somewhere on the ship. Pudding woke with a start and was suddenly in Ichigo's arms as she ran towards Kisshu's voice.

What the two girls saw shocked them. Taruto lay unconcious, blood dripping relentlessly from a wound across his stomach. Pai was frantically trying to stop the bleeding, sweat pouring over his face as he ignored his own wounds. Pudding scrambled out of Ichigo's arms and over to Taruto, screaming his name. Ichigo could only stand there, eyes wide open. She turned to Kisshu and examined him. Blood covered most of his skin.

"What happened?!" She gasped out.

"Apparently the mews are trying a new tactic." He growled out, casting a worried look at Taruto. As the two watched, Pai slowed his actions then, stopped completely. Ichigo dropped to her knees as the room went completely silent.

"Is- is he...?" A tear slid down Ichigo's face. Pai simply looked down as Pudding looked up at him, realization dawning on her. Ichigo was pulled into Kisshu's arms as she wept uncontrollably, while Pai, in an uncharacteristic moment, lifted Pudding and allowed her to cling to him like a child to her father.

"I believe that, were we to take him home soon enough, he may be able to be treated. He isn't...he isn't dead. His heart is beating. Albeit very weakly. We will leave immediately." Then he looked down again. "I'm afraid neither of you twwo girls will be able to survive with the air on our planet. You...you will have to remain behind." Kisshu held Ichigo tighter.

"I promise you, Ichigo. I'll come back for you. Soon. But I have to..."

"You have to make sure he's alright. I understand. But, you had better look after him, alright? He's like the annoying little brother I never had. So don't you go bullying him or annoying him, alright?" Ichigo sniffed as she gave a mock lecture to Kisshu.

"Ichigo, I-" He was cut off when Ichigo kissed his lips softly before standing and walking to Pai, holding her arms out for Pudding. He handed her over. She cast one more look at the three aliens.

"Come back soon. And, Kish?" He looked at her through tear filled eyes. "I love you too." With that, she teleported away to the only place she could think of. Cafe mew mew.

* * *

The moment they appeared in the room, all eyes were on them. Ryou's, Keiichiro's and the other three mew mew's.

"You killed him..." Ichigo whispered. "He was only a child and you killed him."

"He was an alien. Besides, they have you brainwashed." Ryou stammered out, shocked at the sight of Pudding sobbing into Ichigo's neck.

"They don't have us brainwashed. You turned us against you. It is your fault we joined them, your fault Taruto is injured so badly and your fault they are gone!" Ichigo screamed out, holding Pudding tighter as she turned to them.

"If you hate us so much then why are you here?!" Mint shouted.

"Because the least you can do is help us." Ichigo snarled.

"As I explained to the girls, Pudding will be easy to change back to human, you however, the DNA has settled into your bloodstream, your cells and your entire body. I won't be able to change you back."

"Pudding, listen, stay here. They'll change you back human or mew mew or whatever then you can go back to your old life for now. I'm going to go away for a while. When Kisshu, Pai and Taruto come back, I'll come and get you then we can figure things out from there. Alright?"

"Don't leave me." Ichigo bit her lip. This was the best thing for Pudding.

"I'm not. But this is the best option. Think of how slowly the time would go if you were to be with me. We'd have nowhere to stay! You'd have to sleep in a creepy little shed at night! And daytime..." She tried to convince the little girl and eventually, Pudding nodded and allowed herself to stand, only holding one of Ichigo's hands.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Pudding, but it's only for a little while. I promise." Pudding nodded. "And I'll be keeping an eye on things. If I get even the slightest hint that your are mistreating her there will be hell to pay." Ryou glared before offering a slight nod. With that, Ichigo let go of Pudding's hand and teleported to somewhere familiar. She closed her eyes as the air around her shimmered.

Wind whipped her hair around her face as she stood on a tiny surface. The top of a roof. The very roof Kisshu had leapt from the first time they had met. The first time they'd kissed.


	13. Chapter 13

Ichigo lay in a grand four poster bed. What had once been a beautiful mansion had been abandoned, plants growing up the walls, dust sheets covering all the furniture and a thick layer of dust over everything. No one went there. The building was unfit to live in, really. However, Ichigo had made it her mission to clean the entire house, so far, she had cleaned the entire downstairs, main foyer, the grand stairs, the upstairs hallway and all twenty huge bedrooms. There was no heating or electricity, but huge candles were littered over the entire place and matches and extra candles were easy enough to steal. Teleport into a shop at night, pick up everything needed, then teleport back. She kept food in the pantry. Somehow, huge bags of food seemed to make it to the roof of cafe mew mew every two days when she checked in on Pudding, never actually allowing herself to be seen. She only listened, huge ears heightened her hearing to a point that she was able to make out every conversation of every customer in the cafe. She kept the house in order, tt served as a distraction from the alien boys who'd left months before.

Clothing was something she treated herself to. That and her appearance in general. She got herself ready every day as though it was the day she was going to meet Kisshu again. From cute little dresses to skirts to shorts, she always made herself look as good as possible. A few weeks back, the mews had discovered who Deep Blue's human host was. Ichigo didn't stay to listen. A few days later, she heard them celebrating the death of Deep Blue's host and she listened gleefully when Ryou explained how the only way for Deep Blue to come back would be to create another host, and to do so would kill him completely. Ichigo had celebrated in her own way that night, one glass of champagne and a night spent staring at the stars on the roof of the house she considered her own.

She wondered if Taruto was alright, if Pai was still the emotionless person she knew, if Kisshu had perhaps met someone else. She hoped he was happy. She smiled at the sky, hoping he was looking at the same sky she was. A tear slid down her face as she slept that night, but she smiled. A soft smile, one that showed the inner peace she had gained.

The next morning, she woke slowly, no longer plagued with nightmares, and for the oddest reason, she felt the need to be somewhere else, but she couldn't put her finger on exactly where. She didn't let herself get too excited, and she refused to allow herself to think it could be Kisshu. Too many times had the old house creaked and sounded like a footstep, too many times a door had opened only to have no-one there. She stood and walked across the huge room to wardrobe she had filled with all manner of stolen clothing. Today, her eyes were drawn to something she had picked up without thinking. Something different from her usual attire. It was a black full length, long sleeved dress, the back completely cut out. For an odd reason, she found herself wearing it, sat at a grand vanity. She put on black eyeshadow and eyeliner. Then a touch of light pink blush and then went to her hair. She simply brushed it. Next, she put on her pendant which she had attached to a piece of black ribbon, around her neck, tight like a choker. She hadn't used it in months, there was no reason to. She hadn't spoken in months either, there was no-one there to talk to. She didn't go to the mews, she was still furious at them, only being near them to reassure herself they were treating Pudding alright. She still remembered her promise to the little monkey girl.

She slid her feet into a pair of simple black heels, lifting her long skirt from the ground. She kept it up as she strolled to the stairs, following the strange pull she felt, her eyes closed in concentration. Her feet found the stairs as she quickened her pace to the point that she was sprinting. She flung open the doors to the mansion and suddenly, she felt the pull above her. She looked up, but there was nothing there. The pull weakened and eventually dissappeared completely.

"How strange..." She spoke for the first time in months, even if it was to herself. "Just my mind getting the better of me." She told herself as she returned inside.

"Kish, you promised you'd come back. Somehow, I can't shake the feeling that you won't." Ichigo leaned against the door, head to the ground. "Perhaps I'm foolish for waiting. But, what else have I got to do? I can't even look at the other mews. What might my parents think of me were they to see me? Do you even think of me? Do you ever want to come back to me? I'm sorry for all those times I rejected you...perhaps if I had only accepted your offer to go somewhere away from the fighting...perhaps...maybe...everything could have been alright with us. I miss you so much, Kisshu. I love you." She sobbed to herself as she sunk to the ground, back still against the door.

She still got like this on occasion, when cleaning or looking for new clothes wasn't enough. After a while, she dragged herself back to bed, despite the sun still being up, and curled up in her bed, allowing herself to drift off.

* * *

"Kisshu, concentrate." Pai told him, his hands clasped tightly around the steering wheel, clenched in anger.

"How can I concentrate?!" Kisshu yelled, a childlike excited expression on his face. He'd been like this ever since everything had just...fallen into place. Deep blue's human host had died and with it, it took Deep blue with it. After that, everyone began to consider other options to killing off the human race and going back to earth and eventually, they found a new planet. Plenty of plant life, water, and almost perfect living conditions. The entire race was able to prosper on this new planet, the sick got better, the injured healed.

"Thinking about Ichigo again, Kisshu?!" Came a mocking voice from behind him. Taruto had made an amazing recovery since moving to the new planet, a substance similar to mew aqua was present in almost everything and with it, the healing mew aqua could provide. Taruto was left with nothing but a scar across his torso which he his with a longer top.

"As though I could think of anything else. I promised her I'd be back, but, what if she doesn't want me there? What if she has someone else? What if she hates me?" Kisshu's face fell and he let go of his steering wheel of the space ship.

"Well, Kisshu, none of those things ever stopped you before." Pai told him from beside him. "Now, if you could kindly take hold of the steering wheel and do your part..." Kisshu looked at the wheel for a moment, then, with conviction, he sat up straight and gripped it tight.

"Ichigo, I promised you I'd come back. I'm keeping my promise now. I love you." Kisshu smiled and concentrated on steering.


	14. Chapter 14

Ichigo dragged her eyes open at the sound of something breaking downstairs. Quite honestly, she felt no need to leave. Kids often broke in, well, opened the unlocked door, as dares or to look for anything interesting. Then, minutes later, Ichigo would hear screams then they'd leave. No big deal. She was about to close her eyes again until a breath on the back of her neck caught her attention. She looked to her hand laying beside her on the pillow and the hand covering it. Pure white, long pointed nails...

No, she vowed, closing her eyes once again. She wouldn't allow her mind to slip into insanity.

"Kitten, I know you're awake." She screwed her eyes shut some more. "I know you're upset with me, but I promise I'll never leave you again. Please, just look at me, Kitten." She opened her eyes and looked at the hand as it curled up, holding her own tightly inside it.

"Kisshu..." She began, his breath seemed to catch. "Is it really you?" He said nothing, just turned her around to face him in the bed and gave a small kiss to her cheek. Ichigo's eyes filled with tears as she buried her face in his chest. He held her as she cried, a gentle smile on his face at the sheer joy being with her held, the beautiful feeling that she was crying with happiness at his presence.

"Is...is Taruto...?" She asked between harsh breaths.

"Bored out of his mind!" Came a shout from downstairs. Ichigo gave a little laugh, sheer relief washing over her. She stood, still holding Kisshu's hand, and ran down the stairs, letting go of Kisshu's hand at the bottom and picking up Taruto, swinging him around.

"Thank goodness..." She whispered, a gleeful smile on her tear streaked face. She put the small, complaining boy back down and looked to Pai. He realised what was coming and swiveled his head around, looking for an escape and just as he found a grand arch way to another room, he was tackled to the ground in a hug from Ichigo.

"Yes, well, I believe...Ichigo...Ichigo...I'm afraid I- I-...I can't...Ichigo...ICHIGO! LET GO!" Pai stuttered out, much to the ammusement of Taruto and Kisshu. She let go and they both stood up, Ichigo smiling smugly at him before another expression came on her face.

"Oh! I have to keep my promise! I have to go get Pudding!" The three aliens stared at her as she panicked. "Well, we went to cafe mew mew right after you left, and, for her own good..." Ichigo licked her lips. "I check in with them every second day, they changed her human again to allow her a normal life for a while. I promised her the moment you guys returned that I'd come get her and bring her to you."

"I've a better idea." Kisshu began. "Taruto can do that. Pai can do Pai things, and we can go back to the ship to prepare it." He gave a small smile. "Ichigo, if you want to, we can go live on our new planet. You'd love it. Plus you wouldn't have to hide everyday, because, you look just like one of us, but far prettier. The air there is suitable for you to breathe." He rushed out, begging any God who would listen that she would say yes. Ichigo hugged him again.

"I'd love to." Kisshu looked to Pai and Taruto, both seeming content. Kish teleported Ichigo to the ship, the room they had spent so long in.

"I'll go back and pick up your things from your house. I'll be back in a few moments." Ichigo nodded and let go of him, sitting on his bed and letting her torso fall and land hard on the mattress, a huge smile on her face, she was unable to get rid of it.

It was minutes later that Kisshu appeared, all her clothes in his hands, including the old ones from her room. That struck a memory.

"Kisshu?" She asked his back as he put her things into drawers. He reponded with a 'hmm?' Ichigo thought for a moment. "Could we go back to my old room for a minute? I need to do something." Kisshu nodded and teleported at the same time as her.

He watched in silence as she gathered a few items and sat at her old desk, kept immaculate by her mother. Her parents had been told she was missing, no clues as to where. She had to set them straight, but the full truth may be too much.

_Mother and Father,_

_If you are looking for me, or wondering where I am, please stop. I'm completely safe and one day, if I ever gather the courage, I'll explain everything. For now, all you need to know is that I am safe and happy. I love you both so, so much. This is for the best. _

_All our love, Ichigo and Kisshu XX_

That last part was a huge risk, it would more or less tell them exactly who she was, but Kisshu insisted on having his name there.

Then, they returned to the ship to the control room where Pai sat massaging his temples with an exhausted expression on his face as Taruto and Pudding played in the space behind him. Kisshu sat in his chair and helped take off while Ichigo stared out the window, watching as buildings shrunk, the edges of the country coming into view. Kisshu strolled to her as darkness filled the air around the ship and took her into his arms.

"I love you, Ichigo." She looked up at him.

"I love you too, Kish." He kissed her lips softly as she wound her arms around his neck, promising herself that one day, She'd return to earth and put everything right with Ryou, Keiichiro, the mew mews, and of course, her beloved parents. But, for now, she would enjoy this. Her own perfect little heaven with the boy with the green hair.


End file.
